The Spirit of Shadow
by DragonXKid
Summary: A new boy, Shadow, joins the Teen Titans group. But once he joins, things start to get a little weird. Now Shadow must stop something terrible thing from happenning.
1. The Sixth Sense

The Sixth Sense

Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans or Pyro. I own Shadow. Pyro was used with permission by Hydragurl7

It was a normal day at Titans Tower, even if they were still adjusting to Pyro's powers. BB and Cy were playing video games. Robin was training. Starfire flew around with Pyro. And Raven…who knows. Anyway, it seemed like a normal day, but little did they know a new face, and new problems would appear.

Jason walked along the path, desperate for some food. Jason was a boy whose parents died at a young age. He also possesses a special gift. You will find out what it is later. Back to Jason, he was wandering around feeling as if he would pass out in a second. He then saw the Titans Tower. With much hope, he went over there to see if anyone was home. _Knock Knock. _

"Whose there?" a voice said from behind the door. The door opened and Starfire was exposed to Jason's inevitable pain and hunger. She gasped and without another word, she rushed him to the kitchen and started throwing food onto the table.

"Hold on a sec!" Jason yelled as food started coming onto him.

"Sorry" Starfire said.

"That's okay" Jason said. He started eating fast.

"Hey Star, who are ya talking to?" Pyro called out.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"What's your name?" Star whispered.

"Jason," he said weakly.

"His name's Jason," Starfire replied.

"Jason?" Pyro said.

"Yeah!"

"Hold on, I'll be right there" Pyro opened the door and saw him.

"Um… hi" he said.

"Hey" Pyro replied.

"_Wow she's hot"_ Jason thought. There was a pretty awkward silence. "So only girls live here?"

"No, the guys just went out before you came in to do stuff" Pyro said.

"So what are your names?"

"My name's Shal, but you can call me Pyro"

"My name is Starfire"

"Is that your real name?"

"Yes"

Jason had a puzzled look on his face.

"She's from another planet!" Pyro said.

"Wow! Cool, I knew aliens were out there!" Jason said.

"How did you get here?" Pyro asked.

"I…. well…flew" Jason said.

"Are you rich?" Pyro asked with the same puzzled face Jason had on.

"No, if I was I wouldn't be starving to death"

"So how'd you fly?"

"I just… flew!"

"How could you possibly fly. The only way you could fly is if…Oh My God!" Pyro said with an astonished look on her face.

"Yeah, I kinda have powers"

"Like us?"

"Sorta"

"I can manipulate fire and fly" Pyro said.

"I have great strength, can shoot bolts of energy, eye beams, and can fly" Starfire said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool" Jason said.

"So what can you do?" Starfire asked.

"I can kinda…well" Jason said.

"Well…?" Pyro asked.

"Igotghostpowers" Jason said quickly.

"Huh?" Starfire and Pyro said in unison.

"I got ghost powers"

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"Well first of all, I have the sixth sense!" Shadow said.

Whats gonna happen? More on Shadow on the way!


	2. Discoveries

The Sixth Sense

Chapter 2: Discoveries

"You have what?" Starfire asked.

"It is what people describe as the ability to see ghosts and spirits!" Shadow said proudly (hehehe).

"Wow, you seem smart" Pyro said.

Shadow just shrugged.

"So what else can you do?" Pyro asked.

"Well could you hold still Starfire?" Shadow asked.

Starfire just sat there. Shadow threw a punch. Pyro shrieked. Starfire expected some sort of pain but didn't feel a thing.

"How did you do that?" Pyro asked with a terrified look on her face.

"I can go through stuff…" Shadow started.

Pyro carefully reached her hand out and touched his. She felt it.

"…when I want to" Shadow finished.

Pyro pulled her hand away and blushed.

"Anything else?"

Shadow looked out the window. Moving green energy seemed to wrap his hand. He shot it out the window.

"That's called ectoplasm energy," Shadow said, "When you get your powers, you check about it, right?"

"Yeah, that's true" Pyro said, "How did you get your powers?"

Shadow looked down to the floor. "It's a long story" he said. "It all started when I was six. My parents were all interested in ghosts, aliens, and other stuff. Especially ghosts. They started making a device to make spirits seeable. As I grew to 8, they finished. We all got excited. We huddled around the device and my dad turned it on. There was a huge flash. When the flash ended, I actually saw a ghost. At first I thought it worked, until I saw my parents lying dead on the floor," Jason looked down and wiped tears off his eyes, "I learned that the device turned on what seemed to be my sixth sense. I stayed in an orphanage for a couple of years until I got mad. I ran away. As I grew even more, I learned that I didn't only have the sixth sense, but I also had another power, which is my flight. About 1 year after I learned I could fly, I learned I can also go through stuff when I almost got hit by a truck and I can shoot blasts of ectoplasm energy when I saw a snake. And that brings me here."

Everyone was quiet for a good while.

"Wow!" Pyro said, "That must be tough"

"Yeah, it is" he replied.

The boys walked in.

"Hey what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Whose this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"His name's Jason, just call him Shadow" Pyro said.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

They explained everything, even Shadow's story and powers.

"Wow!" Robin said, "Well you're welcome to stay with us!"

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah!" Robin said.

Shadow's living there now. What's gonna happen?


	3. Blade!

The Sixth Sense

Chapter 3: Blade!

So now Shadow lives with the Teen Titans. They built him a room, got some new clothes for him (he liked the black trenchcoat, an blue alien shirt, dark blue-gray sneakers, and jeans), and started hanging out with him.

"So who's that girl again? Her name's Raven or something? How come I didn't see her that much?" Shadow asked on the way back home.

"She doesn't really associate with people" Pyro explained.

"Oh I see" Shadow said.

When they got home and finished packing everything, Shadow felt like flying around so Pyro went with him.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Pyro asked.

"It's pretty awesome Py" Shadow said.

"Yeah it is" Pyro replied.

"So could you tell me more about yourself?" Shadow asked.

"Well I…" Pyro started.

"Wait!" Shadow said. He looked around and flew straight down. Pyro followed. They were flying all over the city and Pyro was desperate to keep up.

"What's the matter?" Pyro yelled.

"I saw a ghost!" Shadow screamed back.

"What's wrong with it?" Pyro asked.

"He's my arch enemy. We've been enemies since I was 8. He was also 8. We grew together. He's a very destructive ghost. He's the reason I left the orphanage. He kept following me and destroying the orphanage. I wanted to fight him so badly, but I just couldn't in front of these people. So I eventually left, trying to catch him. Now he's back!" Shadow explained.

Pyro looked back and saw many streetlights, cars, and building parts destroyed. "Wow! That's a long time. You've been enemies ever since?"

"Yeah! That's why I'm trying to catch him now!" I know you can't see him but I'd really like it if you followed" Shadow said.

"Of course!" Pyro said. They both increased in speed.

"His name is Blade!" Shadow said.

"Blade?" Pyro returned.

"Yeah! I know it seems strange, but he's still dangerous so I have to stop him!" Shadow said.

"_Wow! He really seems determined to pin this dude"_ Pyro thought.

So for a while they had a wild goose chase. Shadow finally stopped.

"What's the matter?" Pyro said as she stopped to a halt.

Shadow was just looking ahead with a glare on his face. His hands started to wrap with green ectoplasm energy. She remembered that she couldn't see the ghost so it made sense.

"I've gotten better since last time Blade!" Shadow said.

Pyro of course couldn't hear Blade. Shadow threw something at Pyro and she caught it.

"It's kinda like headphones. Put them on. It's my parents prototype for listening to ghosts," Shadow said.

She put them on and can suddenly hear Blade talking. She still couldn't see him, which really bugged her.

"So it seems Jason, but you're still not as strong as me!" Blade said in an eerie voice.

"We'll see!" Shadow said.

"So what's with this? You brought your little **girlfriend** with you?" Blade said and snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend" Shadow said. He blushed but still had that determined look on his face. Pyro also blushed.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind if I take her!" Blade shouted. He swooped down and grabbed her. Pyro could feel the force on her but she couldn't see him.

"NO! Stop!" Shadow yelled.

"I don't think so! If you want your little **girlfriend** back you will have to find me first!" Blade said and laughed. He flew with a great blast behind him. He was out of sight.

"Shoot!" Shadow yelled. He started looking everywhere. He couldn't find him. He started heading toward Titan's Tower.

"Hey Shadow! Where's Py?" Cyborg asked.

"She's been kidnapped. I have to find him!" Shadow said.

"We'll fight with you" Robin said and got up from the couch.

"Yeah! We'll help you. We'll kick some major butt!" Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry about it man!" Cyborg said.

"We shall assist you," said Starfire

"I'll help" Raven said.

"Thanks a lot guys, but I have to fight him myself" Shadow said.

"Why?" they all said in unison.

"He's a ghost!"

Uh-oh, big trouble. What's gonna happen? Review!


	4. Rescue

The Sixth Sense

Chapter 4: Rescue

Disclaimer: don't own the Teen Titans and blah blah blah…

"What do you mean he's a ghost?" Robin asked.

"Like I said before, I can see ghosts. He's my archenemy and he's kidnapped Pyro!" Shadow said.

"Man this sucks!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah" Cyborg added.

"This is complicated, but I think I know a way we can find him!" Robin said, "If we can get some of your ectoplasm…

"And put it into the computer…" Shadow continued.

"We can find him!" Everyone said.

Shadow held some ectoplasm over the computer scan.

"Okay, we should find this ghost, right?" Beast Boy said.

"_Matches found!" _the computer said. The screen started with one dot, but then made millions of dot in locations around the world.

"How are we supposed to find out which one's him?" Beast Boy complained.

"Narrow it down to our city" Robin said.

The computer showed six ghost points, one of them being Shadow.

"Even though I'm human I still have some ghost DNA" Shadow said.

"Okay there are five locations, let's search each one. Even if we can't see him, we can see Pyro" Cyborg said.

"I think I'll stay here, said Beast Boy.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I don't like the idea of me finding the place and being all by myself"

"You can go with Raven then" Robin said, "Alright, Titans go!"

They all went to one of the 5 locations.

(On the transmitter) "I can't find her here" said Starfire.

"Me neither" said Cyborg.

"Ditto"said Beast Boy.

"No luck" said Robin.

"I guess it's up to me," said Shadow, "I'm approaching the location"

"Good luck" Robin said.

Shadow flew into the warehouse and saw Pyro and Blade.

"Now I'm not so bad once you get to know me!" Blade said.

"_Man do I wish I could just put his head in flames" _she thought.

"Now for a little surprise!" Blade said.

Blade made a dark ball of energy and threw it at Pyro. She then fell into a powerful sleep. She was having nightmares of which she never knew possible. She tossed and turned frantically. She was feeling the pain of her nightmares!

"Stop! Never hurt her. Never!" Shadow said as he flew down and hit Blade right in the stomach. Blade flew back skidding across the floor. He got up and charged at Shadow. Shadow started charging at him. All of a sudden they were in a brutal fight. There was punches, kicks, throws, twists, everything. Shadow shot a final ecto-blast, which knocked Blade far. Shadow swooped down and took Pyro out of Blade concealment chamber. He put his hand through her, into her body and made green energy flow through his body. She finally stopped having nightmares, but was still asleep. Shadow just smiled and picked her up. They flew over the water coming closer to Titan's Tower. When he finally arrived, he set her in her bed and laid on her floor. He fell asleep.

Wow! What a day huh? Keep reading! And review!


	5. Start of Emotions

The Sixth Sense

Chapter 5: Start of Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and blah, blah… 

The next morning, Pyro woke up with a good feeling.

"Wow, that was the greatest dream I've ever had. Wait, where am I? How'd I get here?" she said. Pyro looked around and saw Shadow sleeping on her floor. She smiled and got out of bed. She knelt beside Shadow and rubbed his back. "He must really be tired". She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She then went out of her room to eat some breakfast. Shadow wasn't sleeping though, so he smiled. He got up and went to his room. He got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey Shadow!" said Pyro, "You were just sleeping"

"I'm awake now," said Shadow.

"Cool. Hey I wanna say thanks for saving me last night," Pyro said.

"Don't thank me Pyro, it was my fault. If I hadn't asked you to come, you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped" Shadow returned with a frown.

"It's not your fault Shadow, I wanted to come. Thanks also for a very exciting adventure" Pyro said with a grin. Shadow smiled too and they decided to eat out.

"Hey! Guys! Want to come with us? We're going to go get a bite to eat" Pyro asked. Robin already ate, Starfire was still sleeping. Cyborg was in the gym. Beast Boy complained they didn't have any tofu waffles anywhere. And there was no response from Raven. So in the end only them 2 went.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Shadow asked Pyro.

"I dunno" she replied.

"Maybe we should look around the city," Shadow suggested.

"Sure" Pyro said. They flew to the city and looked around. They decided to go to a breakfast place that has a ton of good food. Shadow ordered cinnamon French toast and bacon. Pyro ordered 3 pancakes and eggs.

When they finished the waiter came. "That'll be $12.50"

Pyro was taking out money out of her bag, only to find that Shadow paid for it already. "What did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Pay for my meal. Friends usually pay for their own meal"

"I dunno. I just paid for it"

"Well, thanks"

"No problem"

They walked out of the place and decided to walk around a bit. Shadow just came here so he felt he should check it out.

"How about we go to the amusement park?" Pyro suggested.

"Okay!" said Shadow.

They went to the amusement park. Shadow paid for their tickets.

"You did it again!" Pyro said.

"Did what?" Shadow asked. He looked at the tickets. "Oh"

They walked and thought of what to do first.

"Let's go on the wipeout!" Shadow said.

"Yeah!" said Pyro.

When they were done, Pyro was very dizzy.

"Hey Shal, are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hey, since when do you call me Shal?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he returned.

"Well I think you're acting kinda strange. Are you okay Shadow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Maybe it was all of this chaos from last night" he said.

"That would make sense," she said.

They rode a lot of rides all day long. The sun was starting to come down so they decided to ride one more ride.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel" Pyro suggested.

"Sure!" Shadow said.

They went on the Ferris Wheel and it stopped for a while. They were watching the sunset from the top cart.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" Pyro said.

"Yes you err… it is" Shadow said, blushing.

They stared at it for a while. Both of them didn't realize she had her head on his shoulder for about 5 minutes. Once they noticed they straightened up and blushed.

"Let's go home" Pyro said.

"Okay" Shadow said.

They flew off the Ferris Wheel and all the way to Titans Tower.

"Man! Where have you guys been?" Beast Boy asked, "You missed the movie!"

"We just had fun at the amusement park" they said.

Is this the start of something? Keep reading!


End file.
